FeliDae: A Hetalia Spin on Felidae
by Audra-Lorinaitis
Summary: When Feliciano Vargas and his brother move into a new house in Rome  as cats , Feliciano's life is thrown into chaos as he tries to figure out who's behind the murders of the neighborhood cats. BLOOD AND VIOLENCE, AS WELL AS CATS MATING. I OWN NOTHING.
1. Arrival in Rome

Feli-DaeA Hetalia Spin on Akif Pirincci's Novel FELIDAE

Chapter 1: Arrival in Rome

Hello, my name is Feliciano Vargas and I am going to tell you my story, so sit back, make some pasta and enjoy~! Its not a fairy tale for it is very gruesome indeed, however it is very exciting! So! My story begins in the car of my master Italy (I never told you that I was a kitty-cat now, didn't I?) Anyways, I was in the car of my master Italy with my big brother and his master. My brother's name is Lovino and he's kind of an ass but I love him of course! We were moving from our old house in the country to a new house in the city where everything is bigger.

"So we're actually moving here to the big city? I'm so excited!" I mewed excitedly. Lovino looked at me, his amber eyes burning into me.

"Why did you wake me up, asshole?" Lovino said growling. I flattened my ears, shivering a little.

"S-sorry, Lovi," I said. He snorted and went back to sleep. As we were driving, the wide open fields gradually began turning into more urban settings until we finally arrived in Rome, the capital city. As the humans unpacked the car, Lovino and I got out of the car and approached the doorstep. I mewed at my master happily as he came to the door.

"Hello there, _piccolo gattino_," he said and patted my head "now where's that key?" After a few seconds, he produced a small brass key and inserted it into the lock, opening the door. When the door was open, I nearly fell backwards from the smell of the house. It reeked of rotten meat and vet's office. I almost ran back outside until Lovino's master Romano pushed me back inside.

"Move, _gatto maledetto_!" he said sharply and I trotted back into the house. I could hear Italy and Romano talking about redecorating and what-not. I sat down and looked up at the cracked, water-damaged ceiling.

"Man, what a dump," Lovino said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean, _fratello_?" I asked. He snorted and flattened his ears, his eyes fierce.

"Your human picked a real shit-hole house, you bastard!" he growled "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go and find a place to go to sleep." With that, he went off to find a place to sleep. I watched him disappear around a corner in the hallway, and that's when I heard a sharp yowl coming from outside. I snapped my head around towards the window. It was open slightly, enough for me to slip out onto the roof. I crawled through the opening and saw to my right a large tom cat. His fur was a dull, dirty blonde and had black on all four of his paws and ears. He looked at me for a moment, his blue eyes burning into me and looked back down to the backyard. And in my backyard was another tom, sprawled out on the ground, like if he were asleep…

…or was he?

X


	2. Swiss Massacre

Chapter 2: Swiss Massacre

I looked over at the tom to the right of me again and he jumped down to the yard. I followed. He stopped just a few inches from the tom, sat down and sighed, shaking his head.

"Of all cats, why you? You never did anything; you were so peaceful," his voice was different, so he must've come from somewhere else. He looked at me.

"Umm, hello. I'm Feliciano Vargas and, I just moved here with my brother and our masters," I said. The tom stood up and walked over to the tree we were standing under and began sharpening his claws.

"Ludwig," was all he said. I looked down at the tom on the ground. He was a creamy blonde, a sort of vanilla color with chocolate brown paws, one being black. On his shoulder was a scar shaped like a cross, probably from a battle long ago. His throat was ripped open, blood pouring out of it. It was sickening and sad with his green eyes staring blankly into space.

"Who is this?" I asked curiously. The tom, Ludwig he called himself, looked at me.

"Vash Zwingli. His sister will be very upset, knowing that her big brother is dead," he said and sighed again "he was like a brother to me, so I grew fond of him." I looked down at my paws.

"Who killed him?" I asked. Ludwig dug his claws into the bark, tearing chunks of it off.

"It must have been a _Dosenöffner_," he said. He spoke in a different language that I didn't understand.

"A what?" I asked.

"A can-opener," he said, growling a little.

"I don't get it," I said finally. He sat down.

"A human," he clarified for me. A human? Why would a human hurt his kitty like that? I looked back at Vash. From the looks of his pelt, he must've come from the mountains, so he must've been a close neighbor.

"But surely Switzerland wouldn't have hurt his kitty! A human couldn't do this, look!" I pointed to the tom's torn throat "Only teeth can do that!" Ludwig, growled deeply and I shivered. He probably wasn't the one that liked to be messed with, but I was persistent.

"Hnurr… listen here, Feliciano. I know someone that you'd like to meet. A real smartass like yourself," Ludwig growled. I wasn't afraid of him. I sat up and looked at him.

"Well, I'd like to meet this someone!" I said, pawing the ground excitedly. Ludwig shook his head and appeared to be chuckling roughly.

"Hm, well come with me and I'll show you your surroundings," Ludwig meowed and began to walk towards the brick wall around my new home. I purred loudly and began to bounce after him but stopped for a brief moment to look back at Vash. I said a silent prayer for him for he was a brother of my species and deserved to have a semi-proper funeral. Ludwig yowled at me, telling me to hurry up. I jumped up onto the wall and bounded after him towards the neighborhood. But one question remained:

…Who killed Vash?

X


End file.
